Ginny's Night Out
by Slytherin's Baby Girl
Summary: Ginny goes out with her friends for the night, but, what happens? Sequel to Harry's Stag Night by Clarealexandrea Author allowed me to do this, it's not plagiarism. Do they get drunk, Singing, and tripping over. Mentions Britney Spears Bashing.


**A/N**:** This is the sequel to "Harry's Stag Night" by Clarealexandrea, you don't have to read it first. Clarealexandrea allowed me to do this, and if you don't believe me - you can ask her. I don't want any reviews telling me that I stole her work, or that this is Plagurism, as it is not. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I know there may be a few mistakes - I don't have a beta reader, I find it easier not to have one. This is my first story, please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, but Susan - I don't even own the plot.**

Ginny Potter was running around her room, getting ready for, what was sure to be, the best party ever, when her husband, Harry ran up the stairs holding a pair of red heels.

"Are these the ones you want?" Harry asked her, shoving the shoes under her nose.

"Yes! Thank you, Harry." She exclaimed, pushing him out of the door.

"Humpf!" Harry muttered, as the door was slammed shut.

--

Ginny had finally finished getting ready, and had ten minutes until she had to meet her friends. She went in to the living room, and kissed Harry and her children goodbye, before walking and of the door and Apparating to the center of London. When she got there, she saw Hermione and Lavender stood on a corner.

"You know, two girls such as your self standing on street corners might give people the wrong impression." Ginny told the two, as she approached them.

"Gin-Gin!" Lavender exclaimed, making Ginny wince, what was it with Lavender and giving people stupid and sickly nick-names?

"Hey, Lavender. Hey, Hermione – who else are we waiting for?" Ginny asked, hugging both her friends in turn.

"Parvati, Luna, Padma and Susan." Hermione told her.

"Who is Susan?" Ginny asked, looking around for the remaining girls.

"She's one of my Muggle friends, and she asked if she could join us." Hermione explained, "that is okay, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's no problem, how's she getting here, though?" Ginny asked, finally looking at the girls in front of her.

"Padma is collecting her." It was Lavender that answered this time. Ginny just nodded, and continued to look for the last four girls, she was getting fed up - she wanted to party, this was going to be her first night out in just over a year. With giving birth to her second child, Lily, she hadn't had much time to go out – and the promotion at work didn't exactly help her, time wise. Finally, the four girls turned up, Susan clinging to Padma's arm.

"Where to first, girlies?" Parvati asked, smirking at Hermione.

"There's this new Muggle club I've been wanting to check out, for a while now actually. Can we go there?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, come on, then." Lavender said, taking lead and walking down the street, Hermione followed next, then the other two, Susan finally letting go of Padma's arm. When they reached the club, the music was blaring and lights flashing – Lavender couldn't wait to get inside and dance, but Padma was a little bit nervous.

"Oh, come on – It'll be fine, you are with two girls who know a lot about the Muggle World." Hermione reassured her.

Padma nodded and stepped in to the club, followed by the others. When she got in there, she reaslised that it wasn't that bad, and it was quite relaxed.

"What do you want to drink?" Hermione asked, looking over at the bar.

"Firewhiskey," came four shouts.

"It's a Muggle club -they don't do Firewhiskey. I tell you what, I'll surprise you." Hermione said, making her way to the bar.

"Seven vodkas and cokes, please. Little coke, lot of Vodka, if you will." Hermione instructed, winking at the barman.

"Sure thing, miss." He smiled back, pouring the drinks out and handing them to her on a tray.

Hermione found where her friends were sitting and walked over to them, balancing the drinks as she went, until Luna ran over and took two of them off her. Hermione passed the drinks around and watched, holding in her laughter, as everyone but Susan sniffed, looking and listened (?) to their drinks, until finally taking a sip.

"That's ni—Argh! It burns!" Lavender shouted out, making Hermione and Susan giggle.

"It's Vodka, and if you think that it burns now, you should try it on it's own – with out the coke." Susan told her, taking a sip of her own.

"It didn't burn you?" Parvati pointed out, while glaring at her own drink.

"I've drunk it before, I'm used to it now." Susan exclaimed.

Ginny sat there, watching the others exchange conversations, thinking about her children, James and Lily, and how poor Harry was coping. Poor sod, she'd never made him look after two kids alone before, she really wished she would have set a camcorder up, just to watch him struggle at bath and bed time.

"Ginny, are you going to try your drink?" Hermione asked, drinking hers rather quickly.

"Wha---erm, yeah. Sorry, spaced out for a second, then." Ginny said, absentmindedly, taking a sip of her drink, she almost gagged. It might have had a nice taste to it, but it was a bit to bitter for her liking. Hermione noticed her facial expression and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't like it, aye?" She asked, smiling and watching Luna, Parvati and Padma in case they drank theirs.

"Erm, it's not to bad, but I don't think I'll have it next time." Ginny said, gingerly placing her glass back on the table.

The girls were on their third drink of the night, and each one had been different. Now, the DJ had announced that it was time for Karaoke.

"Hermione, what's Karaoke?" Ginny asked, dancing to one of the songs.

"It's when you go on stage and sing, in front of everyone – But, it's got to be a song by a Muggle Artist." Hermione explained.

"You having a go, Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Should I?" Hermione asked, nervously. All the girls in the group nodded, and Hermione groaned. She walked up to the DJ and told him what song she was going to sing then sat back down, waiting until it was her turn.

"What song you going to sing?" Susan asked, curiously.

"You'll see." Hermione smiled, Luna and Ginny had gone back to the bar, and came back with seven pints of beer, they looked extreamly confused.

"I don't know what the hell this is, but when we pointed, and discribed it, to the barman, he gave us this." Ginny explained, handing out the ones she held.

Hermione took the glass, and gulped some down, before the DJ shouted her name out.

"Hermione Granger!" Came the magnified voice.

"Good luck." The girls chorused.

Hermione stepped on the state, and pulled the microphone to her mouth, as the first bars of the song started.

_  
Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right_

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_I wanna be somebody else, yeah_

_LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me_

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin'  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else_

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin'  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me_

_Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else _  
_  
_Hermione finished, and the crowd clapped, she could hear some wolf whistles, and when she looked, she saw they were coming from her group of friends. She smiled at them, and stepped down from the stage. She walked back over to them and Ginny hugged her.

"That was good, but Hermione – don't worry, my parents don't hate you – and your socks are always clean." Ginny reassured her.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said, hardly able to hold her laughing in.

"Yeah, and Britney Spears hasn't got a thing on you – you've got hair, for starters." Susan said, mockingly.

That did it, Hermione laughed, hard. Her eyes began to water and Ginny looked confused.

"Way to go, you've upset her now." Ginny said, thinking her watery eyes were teary eyes. She put her hand around Hermione's shoulders and said: "it's okay, she was only joking, Hermione."

"Harharharharharhar! I'm not crying – ahaha- I'm ju-haha-st laughing." Hermione said, her laughter interrupting her sentence.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah! If we do, can we go to a Wizard club?" Ginny asked, and looked at Hermione.

"I suppose, would you be okay with that, Susan?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend.

"I'm fine with that, what about you three, do you want to move?" Susan asked the others.

"Yep." Came three replies.

"Right, lets go." Hermione said, leading the way out of the club, they decided to walk, they didn't want to be splinched, and Muggle London wasn't that far from Wizard London. They walked for a bit, and Ginny tripped over at one point and grazed her skin on her knee. Hermione looked around, pulled out her wand, flicked it and Ginny's knee healed. Ginny thanked her, and they kept walking. They finally made it to the club and stepped in – Susan hesitantly.

"You all want a drink?" Lavender asked, when six nods came back, she walked over to the bar, and returned a minute later, floating the drinks in front of her. She passed them out, and Susan looked at it, before taking a sip. She gasped, making Parvati laugh.

"Burns, doesn't it?" She said, smiling and drinking her own.

"Just a little." Came Susan's raspy voice.

Hermione just laughed, and waiting until everyone had finished her drinks. When they did, she pulled them all out to the dance floor – which was where they spent most of the night. Lavender, who had received dancing lessons as a little girl, was practically owning the floor-- well, until she went flying. As soon as she landed on the floor, she jumped back up and shouted: "I'm not pished!" As loud as she could. Many people stopped dancing and turned to them. The other six girls were in hysterics and Lavender just looked confused. They continued to drink and dance. By now, they had drank more than seven glasses, and were getting extremely wobbly.

They'd been out for nearly four hours now, and had were getting ready to go home. They'd finally lost count of how many drinks they had, they just knew it was in double figures and less than twenty. The group walked back to Muggle London, and Hermione hollered a taxi, they all lived in mixed villages, so Muggles knew where it was. Ginny was the last to go home. She opened the door, loudly and stumbled in to the living room, all the while singing:

"_**If it makes you happy, then why the hell are you so saaaadd!"**_ On top of her voice.

Harry walked in to the living room and spotted his wife, doing some sort of jig – until she fell over.

She stood up, looked at Harry and said, loudly:

"I swear to drunk, I'm not god!" Before landing on the sofa, snoring.

Harry just raised his eyebrows, and whispered: "Sure, your not "god", although it seems like your drunk, before leaving the room and bursting out with laughter.

** A/N 2: Now you've read, please review.**


End file.
